reassemblyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Factions
Currently, there are 17 factions in the game. Faction 1: The Originals This faction is comprised of ships that used to be part of the player's faction. Currently, it includes a command module with the ability to reassemble while under fire, and a station command module that renders whatever is attached to it invulnerable (and immobile). These cores are not used in-game any more, so this faction is mostly obsolete. They are made of parts from both this faction and Faction 8. Faction 2: Locals This faction is neutral, and normally hangs around the plant factions. They have the largest stations in the game. Some of their ships also use Faction 8's hull parts. For list of currently available NPCs for this faction see Faction 2 NPC List Faction 3: The Reds This faction uses many small red, orange, and yellow parallelograms as hull. Their weapons are red, and none of them use shields. Their ships tend to have the most weaponry, though their weapons tend to be low damage and short range. They use a combination of weapons, but their most effective are probably plasma packet launchers on capital ships. Capital ships also have the ability to spawn in a number of smaller ships using whatever resources they can gather. While this fleet has low armor, they recover destroyed parts very fast. They are usually found attacking other factions. Faction 4: Cannon Lovers This fleet uses blue and purple right triangles as hull. For some reason their thrusters are a bright red, quite contrasting to their hull parts. Their weapons are blue, and most of their ships use shields, not just capital ships. Their ships have relatively few weapons, but their weapons are pretty powerful. They are well known for their spinal mounted cannons, which are their main, and sometimes only, weapons. They have special, fleet-specific parts that can modify their cannons with increased damage and range. This means they in theory can have the most powerful weapons, though those weapons would be very large, expensive, and fragile. They regenerate their ships at a relatively slow rate. Faction 5: Plants This faction consists of all the "regular" plants. They regrow lost parts, and reproduce by spawning seeds which fly around and attach to asteroids or sometimes station debris. They produce resources at a slow rate, which can be collected by waiting for them to wither and die. They also have no weapons, except for a seed launcher which is only used by Faction 2. Faction 6: Borgs These ships are usually rectangularly shaped. Their hull parts are white, and their only weapons are lasers. They have laser drone launchers. They launch a lot of them. Be careful when you are committing genocide on their buildings. Faction 7: Flies These are very dangerous. They are both bad for your ship, and your computer, because they replicate themselves over and over, using up your computer's energy. They have rather weak auto-cannons for weapons, but once they tractor a better weapon, they become a real threat. Fortunately (for us), when they have obtained a transient, they no longer self-replicate. Faction 8: Ancestors The player's faction. This is where Faction 1 originated from; thus, they are called the Ancestors. Faction 9: Asteroids Faction 10: Doppelgangers These appears to be what used to be the older civilization of the player fleet but something tainted has happened to them, they are now radical and unapproachable to the current civilization of the player fleet, it seem like a corruption of some kind has turn them against everything else. Faction 11: Crystalline Ships With insane hull health and ridiculously powerful cannons, this is by far the most powerful faction in the game, surpassing even Faction 15 in strength. As such, they guard the center of the world (difficulty increases as you approach the center), and most of the player's deactivated stations. Faction 12: The Bees! This faction has the most powerful thrusters in the game. Their ships usually speed around the world like bees. Their yellow & black coloring supports the fact that they are the game's bees. Sometimes they might eradicate species of plants surrounding them in order to make spaces for their building structures. Faction 13: Armed Space Plants This faction look similar to the neutral space plants except for the fact that they have armed biomass and the territorial behavior towards anything that travel through their territory, they mostly have 2 main types of weapons likes a laser and a hexagon shaped missile launcher. They don't seems to have any shields of some sort because they seems to looks like biological lifeforms. Just like the neutral plants they can seed themselves into asteroids and derelicted debris, but these plants rather harms their enemies instead of giving them what they want, the biomass resource. In appearance their hull biomass has lime color and their biomass weaponry are yellow. In fact once they have reached to a certain stage of development they will start creating ships of their own. Faction 14: Capital Cruisers Faction 15: Guys-With-Insta-Kill-Lasers Name explains it all. They also have hull with ridiculous health, and powerful thrusters. And their copper hull deals melee damage. Faction 16: Jellyfish Faction 17: Fan Ships This faction is made up of player-made ships. They keep the color that the owner used for them. Faction 100: Tutorial & Bigger Asteroids This faction consists of the parts used in the now-unused tutorial. It also has bigger asteroids than Faction 9.